Rubia Elstein
Rubia Elstein is the eldest daughter of the Elstein Duke family. Appearance She has a long red hair and red eyes. As Ren Ashbell, she has black hair. She wears the «Alphas Theocracy» uniform and wears a red mask. In her True Form,rubia is pale girl with bright golden eyes and very long flowing golden hair with single braid going on side of her head and on top of Rubia head with a crown.She wear a outfit that resembles a long,over-sized white golden kimono dress with ruffles and golden crystal with a pure white ribbon held by golden beads. Background She was appointed the position of Flame Queen and started serving Fire Elemental Lord when she was fifteen. One day, without any warning, a rain of fire fell from the sky. It was a punishment from «Volcanicus», the Fire Elemental Lord, because it wasn't possible for the townsfolk to harvest the crops for offerings because of a rare drought. Despite the dance performances of beautiful princess maidens together with the total offering of all stored grain originally meant for winter consumption, they could not satisfy the Elemental Lord. Rubia had been offering prayers at the sanctuary's Great Shrine with neither rest nor sleep for three days straight to appease the Elemental Lord's anger. At the same time, the imagery of the people devoured by the crimson flames was branded deeply in her red eyes. The destruction finally stopped on the morning of the fourth day. Streets had been turned into a wasteland of scorched earth. Houses were all incinerated, leaving nothing behind but ashen gray despair. She thought to herself that she wasn't able to do anything and failed to protect them. But no one had a single complaint among the people of the destroyed town. Having had all their possessions taken away by a tyrannical and unreasonable disaster, the townsfolk felt nothing but sincere gratitude towards the Queen who had placated the Elemental Lord's wrath. Such gratitude stabbed into girl's heart and soul, more painfully than any vicious curse. After that incident, Rubia snatched the strongest flame spirit, «Laevateinn» from the shrine and disappeared. After learning of the Queen's treachery, the outraged Flame Elemental Lord burned everything related to Elstein duke's territory, including the Ordesia Empire's land. The empire took enormous damage. And that did not put the Elemental Lord's anger to peace, about a year after that, no matter what method was used, not a single fire could be lit within the Ordesia Empire. Shortly after that, Rubia attacked the «Instructional School» using the Laevateinn and single-handed destroyed the facility. There she met Lily Flame who then swore loyalty to her. Some time later, she allied herself with «Alphas Theocracy» intending to use them for her own goals. Now,Rubia want to discover The Legendary Spirit of Elstein Legacy and she found the golden crystal that has a Legendary Spirit of Elstein Legacy at the Elst Mountain,then Rubia snatched the crystal and her body shining at whole Mountain.then,she found her hand fill with Golden Phoenix tattoo.Rubia learn how to control the Greatest Power of the Golden Phoenix.As the contracted of this spirit,Rubia will stop aging and became immortallity. Chronology Tempest Arc First appearing as Ren Ashbell during the dance, where she carves the Brand of Darkness into Kamito to hasten his awakening as the Demon King. The next day, she was in the True Shrine of the Wind Elemental Lord in the underground tunnels of «Ragna Ys» staring at the black sarcophagus in the middle of the room. Muir then came and reported that Lily was picking up Sjora Kahn. Muir then admonishes her for doing what she did to Kamito which Rubia replied that she did that to speed up the plan. Questioned on what would have happened if he did not survived which made her state that it would mean that he does not have the right to be the one to succeed the Demon King which made Muir angry. Rubia just responded to her animosity with telling her that if she wasn't happy the she should make Kamito awaken then gives Muir a «Mythical Class» ancient artifact ring with three spirits in it. Muir tells her that unlike Lily, she has no problem with killing her if she messes with Kamito again which Rubia gladly challenged her to try shrugging off her glare. Muir then asked what she was doing which she tells her that she was doing a resurrection ritual. Putting a chain of Blood Stone on the sarcophagus she proceeded to do the ritual and summons the previous Ren Ashbell - Nepenthes Lore, who is to be the fifth member of Team Inferno. Later that night at the garden, Rubia talks with Restia about Kamito and choosing a Queen to serve him. Restia soon leaves, Rubia then calls out Leonora Lancaster whom she already noticed hiding behind a tree eavesdropping. Leonora comes out with her elemental waffe in hand wanting to fight her (Ren Ashbell). After rejecting her, Leonora attacked but was defeated. Rubia, thinking that Leonora fighting Kamito might quicken his awakening, place a curse on Leonora so that she would seek him out and keeping her Dragon Blood active. The next day, she with her team enters the hall which made everyone quiet down. Seeing Kamito she went and talked to him for a bit, surprised that they found someone that could destroy the Brand of Darkness. She then leaves and soon the Tempest began. In the second day, she an Lily watches Muir eliminate a small country's team. Lily tells her that if Muir keeps it up the spirit would be destroyed but Rubia dismisses the warning since it was due to be scraped sooner or later. She then asked Lily if she found where Restia and Nepenthes Lore is but she reports that she was unable to yet. Lily then asked her who Nepenthes Lore is and Rubia tells her that he is the successor to the past Demon King, an existence similar to herself. Days later she encounters Claire and Rinslet while looking for Sjora Khan and easily overwhelms them until Claire releases stronger flames and Kamito arrives. Cross Fire Arc She later kidnaps Claire and prepares her to become the Darkness Queen and lures Kamito into a trap and forcibly unseals the Demon King within Kamito through a Blade Dance. After Kamito regains control of himself, she attacks again, but this time Kamito shatters her sword with Last Strike and pierces her, as both of them try to get up, she releases her flames, just to be countered by Claire, at the end, she decides to speak about what happened four years before after Claire and Kamito's persuasion Abilities Combat Rubia still contracted with the Legendary spirit of the Golden Phoenix,she was able to wield 2 spirit like Kazehaya Kamito.Rubia elstein also contracted with the strongest flame spirit.Rubia elstein is currently only able to use 10/10 Omni-Laevateinn(full name) power,this might be able to kill legendary demon king solomon. As the reincarnation of the Sacred Queen, Rubia Elstein's combat prowess is on par with that of Areisha Idriss.Like her little sister Claire, she is able to use many kinds high level fire magic, but with much greatest power than her little sister. Also, Rubia is able to utilize the true flame of Elstein in a form of Absolute Zero blue Flame known as the Frost Blaze, which is a heretical flame that is able to freeze the flame of others, or able to freeze the other opponents completely. Rubia Elstein is the only one who can control the very powerful highest class spirit,Laevateinn.This highest class spirit can bring destructions of spirit world.However, the Sacred Queen's power depends on how far the Demon King's power has awakened, so after Claire used the power of the darkness queen to seal away the Demon King's power back into Kamito, Rubia seemingly lost all her combat prowess except for her Frost Blaze. Even the power of Demon King was seal inside Kamito,Rubia can still use high level magic after feel weak for a while,this is because Rubia hold the power of Five Great Elemental Lord.Rubia considered to be the strongest and powerful than est and restia when she at full of her power.Rubia also can contract any powerful spirit.Rubia's contracted spirit was Laevateinn, until Kamito used Est to break their contract.Even kamito and Est break their contract,Laevateinn still inside Rubia.This is because Rubia and Laevateinn has a strongest connection between them and become 'ONE'.Laevateinn is a fire Archdemon that can transform into elemental waffe called Muspelheim, a sword that emits so much power that the surrounding area burns within a mere presence of the elemental waffe. It is later revealed that Laevateinn is so powerful that Rubia can only wield the strength of one of its hands. Also it is not a spirit that was supposed to be used by humans at all, and for every moment Rubia is contracted with it her life is shortened. Rubia also needed to place cursed armament seals all over her body just to maintain their contract. Without Laevateinn,Rubia Elstein has her own abilities.Rubia can force another spirit to break their contracted. *"'Master Swordmanship"': Rubia possess a great skill in Swordmanship and know every type of skill in Spirit World. *"'Master Hand to Hand Combat"': Without her sword,she also can use her Combat skill.She learn it from her father. *"'Absolute Strength"':Rubia possess a incredible strength. *"'Asolute Speed"':Rubia possess a incredible speed.This is allow her to fighting more better. *"'Dual Wielding"':Rubia can wield two spirit at one time.Rubia can use her Laevateinn and Phoenix to transform into sword.In fact,Laevateinn and Phoenix is highest class spirit.This power can defeat Kamito and his spirit(Restia and Est) easily. *'"Absolute Defense"':Rubia possess a incredible Defence. Spirit Magic *'Fire Ball' *'Fire Wall- a wall of flames.' *'Frost Blaze' *'Eternal Blood of Phoenix- The one and only healing spell under the fire branch of magic.' *'Brand of Darkness' *Golden Wing Of The Phoenix Fur:Rubia can fly anywhere with her wing at high speed.There's known that Rubia and Restia the only one who have a wing. *Banishment:Rubia can easily banish other spirit nor high level spirit such as restia or might be est but this power was banned by fire elemental lord because it might be dangerous to entire spirit. *Flame of life:Rubia can create golden flames that can grant immortality or resurrection.Rubia can generate extremely hot flames that able to incinerate stone into dust.This power can heal the wounded,the aging and those who have been put under evil spells. *Fire transmutation:Can burn object into gold *Spiritual darkness flames:Rubia can generates and manipulate spiritual flames,to burn down other contracted spirit stronger with each spirit that rubia burn. *Faust flame:Rubia can manipulate the flame of hell,which can completely destroy anything. *Flames Of The Golden Ruler:Rubia can summons or transform into a golden dragon god,a golden dragonic being of the extreme power.This dragon possessed destructive power that can bring world into chaos but it was imprison inside Rubia's. *Inflammation:Rubia can cause burning pains and actual burn in other.In some cases,their skin burns and injures other touching them. *Atmospheric Freezing:Rubia can freeze anything including the air/atmosphere itself regardless of air quality,abundant and trace gases,air temperature. *Absolute Flames:Rubia can burn everything,even if they are normally non-flammable or even conceptual entities,such as time. *Punishment:To activate this power,Rubia must sacrifices herself to unleash the power of Omni Flames(Ultimate Spell).This spell need Rubia at full of her power.This power is strongest enough to kill all Five Great Elemental state by her father. *Absolute Elemental Blade Art:Rubia learn this technique with Five Great Elemental Lord.There are 8 form of this art.This is the strongest technique that Rubia had.This technique might be able to defeat Areissha Idriss. *Elemental Blade Art-Holy Elemental Lord,Flames of Heaven:Rubia learn this techniques with Holy Elemental Lord.Rubia was able to defeat her opponent with flames of heaven,it is because Flames of Heaven is one of holy elemental lord hidden power.This spell might be dangerous for Rubia to use it because this spell can destroy a country with a single handed.Rubia also can destroy all holy magic in entire spirit world. *Elemental Blade Art-Water Elemental Lord,Flames Of The Deep Sea:Rubia learn this techniques from Water Elemental Lord.Rubia can easily defeat her opponent with this techniques because it is Water Elemental lord strongest spell.Rubia can kill other spirit or contracted with single strikes.Rubia also can control water in entire world to dissappear or freeze it.Rubia also was able to freeze a spirit or contracted with a highest level spell and no one be able to break it.Water Elemental Lord use this spell to freeze Judia Laurenfrost.Rubia is capable to destroy all water magic in entire spirit world. *Elemental Blade Art-Wind Elemental Lord,Grand Flames Of Testaments:Rubia learn this techniques from Wind Elemental Lord.This spell is powerful enough to blow away other strongest techniques such as Kamito Absolute Blade Art Final Form,Dual Wielding.This spell also can absorb other strongest technique.Rubia also can destroy all kind of wind magic in entire spirit world. *Elemental Blade Art-Earth Elemental Lord,Flames of the Deep World:Rubia learn this techniques from Earth Elemental Lord.Rubia can control earth easily.This spell can cause a strongest earthquakes.Rubia can easily take down her opponent with a single strikes.Rubia was able to destroy all kind of earth magic in spirit world. *Elemental Blade Art-Fire Elemental Lord,Sacred Blade Of The Blazing Sword:Rubia learn this techniques from Fire Elemental Lord.This spell allows Laevateinn to transform into a Blazing Sword(Fire Elemental Lord Blade).Blazing sword is the strongest flames swords in Spirit World and able to destroy all kind of fire magic in entire spirit world.This is known that Rubia is the only one who can wield this strongest flames sword.Rubia also can kill her opponent with single-slash even not touching them.This Sword possessed Greatest power that can bend law of magic and strongest curse that no one can break even Reicha Alminas or Terminust Est. *Elemental Blade Art(Ultimate Form)-Five Great Elemental Lord,End Of The Spirit World:As Sacred Queen,Rubia is the only one who can use this Greatest power.This is the strongest magic known in spirit world.This power is stronger than Legendary Demon King Solomon.This spell is unbeatable no one spirit or highest class spirit be able to surpass this power.This power allows Rubia to destroy all kind of magic in spirit worls *Elemental Blade Art(True Form)-Omni-Laevateinn:This is Rubia Elstein full Potential.Rubia and Laevateinn becomes 'ONE'.This is strongest form that Rubia Elstein had.In this form,Rubia's hair transform into gold and wear White Golden armor and wield a red golden sword(Laevateinn True Power).This is known that Rubia is the only contracted who had strongest connection with her spirit.Now,Rubia is Laevateinn and Laevateinn is Rubia.In this form,Rubia is unbeatable,she can kill other spirit and their contracted by staring them.This power is strongest than Terminust Est because Laevateinn has reached full connection with Rubia. *Elemental Blade Art-Final Form,Dual Wielding:Rubia's was capable to wield two spirit.Rubia can use Laevateinn and The Golden Phoenix.In the fact,both laevateinn and Golden Phoenix is highest class spirit.This power can defeat Kamito and both of his spirit(Restia and Est)easily. *Frost Flames:Rubia was able to freeze anything such as time and strike her opponent with single handed. Trivia *She preferred to use Laevateinn with her right hand and phoenix with her left hand. *Rubia Elstein is currently couple with Kazehaya Kamito. *The name of the little town that was obliterated was revealed to be . *She falls for Kamito after he saved her from Laevateinn. *Rubia and Areissha are the only contracted who use full power of their spirits. *Rubia is the only one who has a strongest connection with her spirit and the only one who able to use the power of Five Great Elemental Lord. *Rubia is strongest Sacred Queen known because her abilities to wield Five Great Elemental Lord power.Even Areissha Idris the first Sacred Queen could not wield the power of Five Great Elemental Lord. Category:Characters Category:Team Inferno Category:Queen Category:League of Inferno